SENTIMIENTOS OBSCUROS
by SasukeYuuKandaUchiha
Summary: Sasuke expresa sus mas obscuros sentimientos hacia itachi. SASUITA (Drabble)


**ANTES QUE TODO LA INTENSION DE ESTE ESCRITO ERA UN DRABBLE, ITASASU/SASUITA.**

**DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**QUE LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLO ^/-\^**

**SI LES GUSTO O NO MANDENME UN REVIEW, ME INTERESAN TODA CLASE DE OPINIONES, GRACIAS.**

Despues de hablar con los hokages sobre la verdad que siempre había opacado mi vida como tambien la de Itachi, me di cuenta que en verdad me había amado y que su sacrificio se habia basado en mi protección con amor y que en su tiempo yo solo veia como un acto de odio para medir su fuerza. Creci reprochandome a cada instante no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger alos que en verdad me importaban, aunque por otra parte y despues de todo lo que pase me di cuenta de algo. Mi mundo despues un principio fue Itachi, aunque me dolia la perdida de mis padres, de mi clan seguia pensando en el responsable: mi hermano el que una vez me inspiro respeto y amor infinito, se habia alejado de mi.. me habia dejado solo con su recuerdo quemandome a cada instante de mi corta vida en ese entonces. Durante mi estancia en la aldea tuve colo un encuentro con el, cuando casi me estaba acostumbrando a los que una vez fueron mis compañeros de equipo. Pense illusamente que podia rehacer mi vida, olvidar mi vengaza contra el pero siempre al llegar a casa seguia teniendo un hueco en mi alma.. un vacio que ni en los mejores tiempos del equipo 7 pude llenar.

Al saber que estaba ahi despues de tanto tiempo senti el deceo de verlo y de volver a estar junto a el como en aquellos dias en los que veiamos el atardecer o cuando me cargaba en su espalda despues de un entrenamiento en los que veia su gran agilidad insitandome a ser como el, pero ya no era un pequeño y claramente no volveria el tiempo. Decidi luchar contra el monstruo al que pensaba odiaba y era el culpable de mi desgracia y ver que tan fuerte me habia vuelto pero ante cada golpe recivido supe que el seguia siendolo mas que yo.. entonces me pregunte que habia estado haciendo en la aldea todo ese tiempo cruzandome por la mente si al estar junto a el en ese preciso instante me habia nublado por completo. Me senti celoso de descubrir que su llegada no era por mi si no por el que crei mi mejor amigo, por eso cuando vi la oportunidad de huir lo hise porque comprendi que el seguia siendo mi unico camino y mi meta a seguir, al matarlo vengaria a todos los de mi clan. Muchas veces cruzo por mi mente la pregunta: que haras cuando todo termine? pero el renacer lo que algunavez crearon mis antepasados y regresar a mi vida de antes era mi prioridad, por milesima vez ahora me doy cuenta que solo me engañaba a mi mismo queriendo enmascarar con odio mi necesidad por escuchar su voz nuevamente, sentir ese calido toque y volver a ver su sonrisa que era solo para mi pero eso ahora no importa porque el esta muerto y yo solo tengo los recuerdos que me regresan a los dias que comparti junto a el. Durante mi estancia con orochimaru mi entrenamiento fue duro lleve al limite todo lo que tenia, con mi odio creciendo fervientemente en mi pecho que esperaba por ser liberado en una batalla que aunque no sabia si saldria vivo la llevaria acabo victoriosamente. Lo veria caer ante mi como el traidor que siempre habia sido pero al pensar en eso siempre venia algo a mi mente "en verdad quieres eso?" la voz se escuchaba bastante segura pero siempre terminaba omitiendola.

Al pasar exactamente tres años fue que pude verlo otravez, en la pelea desiciva esa en la que dejaria todo mi odio porfin liberado contra una sola persona, mientras me dirigia hacia alla mis recuerdos no me dejaron ni un solo instante y una vez frente a frente temble ansioso por ver la sangre correr. Conforme los minutos pasaban uno a uno los jutsus fueron realizados con perfecta maestria en donde pude atestificar que largarme de esa aldea habia sido la mejor eleccion que habia echo, el final se acercaba y con ello el fin de mi hermano. Sabia que tenia much mas que ofrecer pero algo lo detenia, un tajo de dolor cruzo por mi pecho, confundiendolo con el cansancio y la perdida de chakra. El final fue inevitable.. di mi ultimo contra ataque siendo arrojado varios metros atras mientras que itachia seguia mirandome.. porque jamas pude darme cuenta que en sus ojos no habia odio?. Cuanto mas se hacercaba ami yo me alejaba hasta que no lo puede hacer mas, mi espalda pegaba contra el muro que orgullosamente tenia grabado el simbolo de nuestro clan, lo mire fijamente temblado. Acaso la muerte se encargaria de mi antes de hacer justicia?.. senti el toque de dos dedos sobre mi frente haciendome abrir mucho los ojos, despues de tantos años pude ver al itachi de tiempo atras, al hermano dedicado del que siendo niño perseguia con anhelo... pero poco duro mi encanto porque lo vi caer de lleno al suelo, muerto. No sin antes ver esa sonrisa que lo caracterisaba que aunque fuera tenue siempre me mostraba cuando niños, mi venganza habia sido consumada pero entonces porque no me sentia satisfecho ni feliz? fue entonces que comprendi que mi odio era producido del amor tan profundo que sentia por el que habia sido mi hermano, sin poder evitarlo cai tambien al suelo inconsiente aun lado de su cuerpo sin vida.

Cuando finalmente desperte me encontre con un hombre que decia llamarse Tobi el cual me conto toda la verdad sobre itachi, al principio me negue totalmente a creer en su verdad. Aunque sabia que talvez me estaba mintiendo su juego de palabras era hipnotizante, un nuevo motivo al que aferrarme ya que mi unica razon de existencia ya no estaba. Pedi ver su cuerpo siendome permitido y aunque sentia que mi cuerpo no me respondia muy bien tome la fuerza necesaria, llendo hacia donde descanzaba el cuerpo del que alguna vez fue mi hermano. Al estar ahi lo mire fijamente, solo estaba cubierto por una sabana blanca que llegaba hasta la altura de su pecho. Me hacerque lentamente rozando su hombro, aun estaba tibio. El me habia amado profundamente tanto que su vida no le importaba, ni tampoco su reputacion con tal de que yo estubiera a salvo.. cuando me di cuenta mis labios estaban sobre los suyos, tener su cuerpo y su calor me enbrigaba de una manera que jamas experimente. Esa noche tome su cuerpo, lo marque como mio sin arrepentirme de parecer un enfermo porque ya lo era. Ver su cuerpo sin vida moviendose conforme a mis movimientos bruscos era totalmente sublime, me envolvia totalmente en la locura callendo asi en la obscuridad poco a poco. En ese instante me di cuenta que siempre lo habia amado y que a pesar de que me habia causado que lo odiara acosta de todo siempre habia pensado en mi como yo en su recuerdo, lo abraze sintiendo como el calor ya estaba abandonando su cuerpo mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar. Lo mordi con fuerza queriendo desquitar todo el dolor que me probocaba haberlo perdido, le reproche el abandonarme porque si no hubiera sido por eso yo lo tendria nuevamente conmigo pero solo una cosa me consolaba, habia tenido sus ultimos momentos solo para mi, su mirada, su sonrisa, y su recuerdo que aunque sin vida era el ser que mas amaba. Me incorpore un poco mirando su rostro que apesar de todo seguia sereno, le di un ultimo beso en aquellos labios que habia casi destrozado y que hubieran estado sangrando si hubiera estado con vida. Sali de a quella habitacion llevandome entre los dedos el collar de Itachi y la locura, esa que me ayudaria a acabar con todo aquel que fue causante de nuestro desenlaze.. al poco tiempo despues obtuve sus ojos que me hacian mas fuerte y por muy absurdo que paresca sentia su precencia dentro de mi, recorriendome el cuerpo. Y tal como una vez me dijo, me aferraria a la vida pero estavez no lo haria solo si no con sus ojos.. veria su verdad, lo que por tanto tiempo oculto y que ahora compartia conmigo aunque la obscuridad se apoderara cada vez mas de mi cuerpo sin importarme las consecuencias.

Cuando la guerra llego alas cinco naciones ninja yo estaba preparado para desquitar mi furia contra esa maldita aldea, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al verlo saltando frente a mi por un momento pense que la locura me hacia ver cosas.. pero al ir tras el pude comprobarlo era itachi.. era mi hermano. Le exigi explicasiones, quise abrazarlo, tenerlo solo para mi pero no habia tiempo.. el defenderia su amada aldea y yo solo queria la verdad de sus labios y auq ela habia escuchado de todos menos de el. Su precencia como muchas otras veces me aturdio, me sentia solo un niño de 8 años otravez; era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ambos. No me interesaba que tubieramos a un enemigo al frente, porque ami solo me importaba su precencia.. aun asi pelie junto a el. El extasis era infinito, la adrenalina me recorria el cuerpo al tener ami hermano peleando junto ami hombro con hombro me resultaba casi un sueño, una illusion de la que jamas queria salir y cuando escuche de sus labios salir lo que habia guardado con recelo todo este tiempo, me senti confundido ya era demasiado tarde para regresar atras. El odio me habia consumido, mi amor era tan grande que queria vengarme por haber robado sus años junto ami pero al verlo a milimetros de mi rostro me perdi totalmente en sus ojos, esos que no habia visto desde su fallesimiento, baje la mirada a sus finos labios que ahora tenian algo de color y que pronunciaban algo que me dejaba al borde de la vida y la muerte. "**TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE**". fueron sus palabras que aun ahora puedo escuchar cuando cierro los ojos, creo al que al final el habia vuelto a ganar y me amo mas de lo que yo lo amor a el aunque es demasiado profundo. Nada se compararia con todo lo que el hiso porque yo estubiera vivo.. Hoy me doy cuenta de todo, de su vida, de su muerte y de que a peser de eso volvio para recordarme que estaria siempre conmigo, ya no hay nada que buscar porque al cerrar los ojos esas palabras vienen ami recordandome que jamas estare solo..

**BIEN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, SI TIENEN ALGUN COMENTARIO MALO, BUENO NO DUDEN EN MANDARME UN REVIEW QUE SE LES AGRADECE Y GRACIAS POR LEERLO!**


End file.
